


𝙢𝙧. 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙛𝙞𝙡𝙚𝙧

by cigarettesandsmoke



Series: 𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙡𝙨 + 𝙨𝙚𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙡𝙨 [3]
Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Lizzington - Freeform, Sexual Assault, Sexual Harassment, Sexual Tension, Smut, Teacher!student
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22547608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cigarettesandsmoke/pseuds/cigarettesandsmoke
Summary: 𝘏𝘪𝘨𝘩 𝘴𝘤𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘭 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘌𝘭𝘪𝘻𝘢𝘣𝘦𝘵𝘩 𝘔𝘪𝘭𝘩𝘰𝘢𝘯 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘦 𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘴𝘴 - 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘨. 𝘖𝘯𝘭𝘺 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘶𝘴𝘶𝘢𝘭 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘪𝘴𝘯’𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦. 𝘐𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘥, 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘲𝘶𝘢𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘱𝘦𝘳𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘴 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘯 𝘰𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘭𝘺 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘪𝘤 𝘳𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘦𝘥, 𝘔𝘳 𝘙𝘦𝘥𝘥𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘵𝘰𝘯. 𝘖𝘯𝘭𝘺, 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘯𝘦𝘸 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘢𝘴 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘢 𝘵𝘦𝘢𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦?
Relationships: Elizabeth Keen/Raymond Reddington, Raymond Reddington/Elizabeth Keen
Series: 𝙤𝙧𝙞𝙜𝙞𝙣𝙖𝙡𝙨 + 𝙨𝙚𝙦𝙪𝙚𝙡𝙨 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1825702
Comments: 37
Kudos: 71





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘥𝘪𝘴𝘤𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘳: 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘭𝘢𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘪𝘴𝘵 𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘐 𝘥𝘰 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘮𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘪𝘵. 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘪𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘧𝘢𝘯 𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘱𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘦𝘴.

It was just another day at school for Elizabeth. The same annoyance of her classmates, followed by the arrogance and superiority complex of her teachers driving her crazy. All she knew was that she wanted her day to he over. Luckily, her final class was about to begin, so she took her usual seat near her best friend, Samar. Things that day were all going smoothly, her friends had all asked her if she wanted to attempt to get into one of the hottest nightclubs in town, making her excited for an event which was still a day away and her friend Aram had finally asked Samar out and she said yes. Unfortunately, all of that was shattered when a man dressed in: navy blue suit pants with a dark brown belt, a navy blue suit vest; white cuffed shirt, dark brown wingtips, tan fedora, brown squared aviators and a silver watch on his left wrist came waltzing into the room with a brown briefcase in his right palm.

“I apologize for the inconvenience, but it appears that Mr Roberts is off ill… in other words he’s taken three weeks off to go to Cuba and has lied to Principal, but; to each their own. I’m Mr Reddington and I will be taking his class until he gets back...” He stated, making her snigger slightly at how he literally roasted her former teacher for a plan, not so well executed.

“Please, tell me what you think makes a good profiler.” He said, leaning back in his chair with a pen in his hand.

Donald Ressler, one of the guys in Liz’s class which she formally dated put his hand up, resulting in the teacher pointing his pen at Donald for his answer.

“Being able to place oneself in another’s shoes.” Ressler said and Mr Reddington nodded his head in approval.

“I suppose, being able to fix oneself into the role of another and portray them, entering their mindset in doing so can be an asset to a good profiler.” He said, looking around the room for any other answers.

Liz raised her hand, hoping that she could get it right and he raised his head ever so slightly waiting on her answer.

“Having strong analytical skills to effectively analyze a variety of evidence from a crime scene.” She said, earning a small smile from her teacher.

“Spot on Miss…” He paused as he checked the register on his desk.

“Milhoan. Being able to effectively analyze anything and everything as a profiler is important. So much as an item of clothing shredded or still intact can be used to decide the age and or sex of the criminal, thus creating a profile for one to use in their search. Good work, Miss Milhoan.” He finished, smiling at her as he did so.

The rest of the lesson was so enticing. The mixture of Mr Reddington’s voice, crossed with the lesson topic of which Liz already loved made her love the class even more than what she did when Mr Roberts was around. Plus, she’d be lying if she said that she didn’t find her new teacher attractive. The bell rang for the end of the day and Mr Reddington began to clean the board as everyone began to pack up, including Liz.

Everyone had exited the room and Elizabeth was just about to leave, but she clumsily dropped her notepad on the floor. She somewhat squatted down to get it, but only then did she realize that her teacher already had it in his palm and was bent down on the floor as well, holding it out to her. They both locked eye contact and she blushed slightly as she smiled.

“Sorry about that, I’m rather clumsy.” She giggled nervously and he smiled at her as they both stood up.

“Don’t apologize, at least your dropped it in here and not outside.” He laughed and handed the book out to her once again.

She took it and in doing so she fiddled on with her bag midair trying to fit it in. He held open the pouch for her, making it easier for her to place her book in. Once in, he zipped her bag back up for her and smiled.

“Thank you.” She said, putting the strap over one of her shoulders.

“You are very welcome, Miss Milhoan.” He smiled, putting on his black coat and grabbing his briefcase from his desk.

“Anyway, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow and thank you, for today’s class; I don’t think I’ve had this much fun in ages.” She smiled and he did too.

“I’m glad. Have a good night, Miss Milhoan.” He said, shaking her hand before the both of them walked out of the class and he locked the door.

“You too, Mr Reddington.” She stated and walked out of school and on her way back home.

~

She had made it outside and saw his vehicle in the teachers parking lot. It was a black Mercedes Benz S-Class and by God was Liz impressed. He was a teacher and was able to afford a $75,000 car on his salary. Luckily, no one was around to catch her gaping at his car so she just walked on, pretending that she hadn’t just been envious of his car. What she would give to drive that beauty, or even so much as sit in it. Ever since she had Sam as her father she had been hooked on cars, she was her fathers daughter after all.

“Miss Milhoan.” Mr Reddington called out just loud enough for her to hear.

By the looks of the parking lot, there was no one around both in the building and outside but them two.

“Yes, Mr Reddington.” She said, placing her hands in her pockets as he came over.

“Where are you headed?” He asked, causing Liz’s mouth to open slightly.

“Home, why?” She asked, removing her hands from her pockets.

“I’d be happy to give you a ride. These winter nights can be hell when it comes to walking.” He stated, but she only shook her head.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t want to impose. It’s only a few miles I’m happy to walk.” She stated, but the shivers in her knees didn’t go unnoticed by her teacher.

“Nonsense, by the time you get back it will be dark. I assure you that you will arrive home safely. Please, allow me to give you a ride.” He said, gesturing toward his car.

Sure, Elizabeth wasn’t a profiler yet, but she could tell when a situation was fishy and despite her crush for this man, which was inexistent until a couple of hours ago, she knew that he was only giving her a lift home out of the kindness of his own heart.

“Okay, as long as you sure that your fine with this.” She said, walking over to the car and entering as he did.

“I’m sure.” He smiled before turning the car on and exiting the school premises.

“I live near Richmond Avenue.” She told him and he nodded his head.

“I’ll head there then you can give me directions to where your house is.” He stated and she nodded back at him.

She told him exactly where she needed to be and he went exactly there pulling up just outside of her house and turning off the engine.

“Thank you for this.” She smiled and he smiled back.

“Don’t, I didn’t want you freezing to death.” He chuckled and Liz did too.

“Well, thank you anyway.” She said and just as she was about to open the door her father did for her.

“Who’s you friend here, Lizzie?” Sam asked in a kind tone and she smiled.

“This is my teacher Mr Reddington dad, he gave me a ride home to save me from death.” She chuckled and he did too.

“Well, both of you come inside. You both must be freezing.” Her father stated, allowing Lizzie to get out of the car.

“Oh no, I wouldn’t wish to impose.” Mr Reddington stated moving his hand off the wheel and into his lap.

“You wouldn’t be imposing. Come on in and I’ll fix you up some warm food.” Sam stated and Liz’s teacher rolled his eyes whilst smiling and exited his car, making both of then laugh.

Once in the house Lizzie headed upstairs to get changed into her pajamas because she already felt exhausted and Sam took Reddington into the kitchen. Sam handed him a warm cup of tea and gestured toward dinner which was in the oven.

“I can fix you up a plate if you wish.” Sam told him but Mr Reddington only shook his head.

“Thank you, but I’m fine without.” He told him and Sam nodded.

“Anyway, I’m Sam Milhoan. Lizzie’s father.” Sam stated, holding his hand out for the other shake it.

“Raymond Reddington. Lizzie’s teacher.” He chuckled and so did Sam.

Lizzie’s father led Raymond through to the living room where they sat and discussed anything which they found to be in common. After a few minutes of laughter Lizzie made her way downstairs to find her father and teacher crying of laughter in the living room.

“I see you two have gotten on already.” She chuckled and wrapped her arms around her fathers shoulders from behind and kissed him on the cheek.

“Raymond and I were just-” He began to discuss the topics of the conversation but paused when he saw Reddington look to the floor and then when Lizzie was visible to him, he understood why. She was wearing: pastel blue short-shorts and a white vest top which she was luckily wearing a bra under and some fuzzy pink socks.

“It’s winter and your wearing that?” He asked and then glanced over to her teacher whom was still looking at the floor as he placed his cup of tea on the coffee table and looked at his watch.

“It’s getting late. I should get going…” He stated, standing up from his seat and shaking hands with Lizzie’s father.

“It was lovely to meet you Sam. See you tomorrow, Miss Milhoan.” He stated, keeping his eyes to the ground as he passed her.

“You too, Mr Reddington.” She said confused and calmly as he left the house.

It only took him a few minutes to return home, so angry that he was becoming turned on by a student in his class. It was wrong. He knew that it was wrong but he couldn’t help but want her. As he laid on his bed trying his hardest forget about her he only saw more of her. He closed his eyes and saw how cute her butt looked in her pajama short, how he could just about see her nipples under that vest of hers. He noticed himself becoming harder and harder as he pictured those images as well as how much he wanted to bend her over his desk earlier. Raymond threw all of his clothes on the floor including his underwear. He hesitated a moment before running a hand over his length. A sigh shuddered from his body as he began to pump his cock faster and faster with each thrust. His breaths became short as he neared his release and pumped his cock even faster.

“Fu-fuck Lizzie, oh just like that. Fuck harder, harder…” He gasped as his semen erupted like a volcano to the image of her beautiful body.

“Lizzie.” He moaned finally before grabbing some tissues from his bed stand and cleaning himself.

Meanwhile…

“What unearth were you thinking, pumpkin?” Sam asked Lizzie as she sat down in her teachers former seat.

“I don’t understand, the house is boiling since you just cooked dinner and I was warm. I didn’t see what was wrong with it.” Lizzie told her father and Sam took her hand in his.

“You’ve got to understand that he is your teacher and felt uncomfortable when he saw one of his students in short-shorts and a vest.” He told her calmly and Lizzie nodded.

“I guess I see how it would seem strange. I just didn’t think at the time.” She sighed and Sam smiled.

“Don’t worry about it. Just make sure that you apologize to him tomorrow, don’t want him thinking anything of it.” Sam stated and hugged Lizzie whilst doing so.

“I will, I promise.” She stated, hugging him back.

To be continued...


	2. II

When Raymond awoke the following morning he felt like calling in sick would be the best option. After all, he still couldn’t get the image of Lizzie out of his mind and facing her, wasn’t going to be his greatest strong suit. However, he decided to go to work anyway since he didn’t wish for Lizzie to assume any effect she had on him, despite having every effect possible. Once he arrived in school he headed straight for his classroom, making it without a student disturbing him, well; almost.

“Morning, Mr Reddington.” Samar said, one of his students and Lizzie’s classmates.

“Good morning to you too, Miss Navabi.” He smiled, walking past her and being as friendly as possible.

The entire day during his several classes he couldn’t stop thinking about Lizzie. Everything from her cute nickname, to her cute butt… no! He shouldn’t be thinking of her like that!

But he was, it was lunch time and he found himself in his empty room, with a strain in his pants. He heard a knock on his door and immediately covered himself waist up with his jacket.

“Come in.” He called out, loud enough for whomever was behind his door to hear.

But of course it had to be Lizzie, wearing: tight blue skinny jeans, white sneakers, white tied knot crop top and a few accessories to go with her outfit.

“Are you okay, Mr Reddington?” Lizzie giggled, taking in the sight of her teacher whom was smothering himself.

“Freezing…” He chuckled, making sure his increasing bulge was covered properly.

“Is there something I can help you with, Miss Milhoan?” Raymond asked her and her mood suddenly shifted to serious.

“I-I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I truly didn’t mean anything by my choice of outfit.” She stated, smiling nervously at her teacher and he smiled sincerely back.

“Don’t worry about it Miss Milhoan, I know you didn’t mean anything by it.” He smiled, leaning over and taking hold of her hand for a moment before sitting up straight in his chair in absolute agony from his calming bulge.

“So, anyway. I was hoping that I could get your opinion on something.” Lizzie stated, truly hoping that he wouldn’t say no.

“Of course, anything.” He said, smiling at her.

“Okay. So basically, me and the girls are going out tonight – clubbing, yes I know I’m too young but… I’m wondering, since your literally the best dressed man here, what to wear.” She stated, making her teacher chuckle at her compliment toward him.

“Well, I’m glad you noticed my superb choice of clothing…” He joked, straightening himself up once again in his seat.

“For a start, where are you going?” He asked her calmly.

“Some place called ‘The Pearl’.” She stated, leaning back against his desk from his side and crossing her arms.

“Okay and what time? Don’t worry, I’m not going to chaperone you all.” He joked, holding his hands up to show that he was innocent, making her laugh.

“Around seven pm they said. That’s when they’ll be picking me up.” Lizzie told him and he nodded his head, giving an inquisitive look.

“Okay, so of course, I’m definitely the number one person when it comes to styling women’s clothing…” He joked, laughing and making Lizzie laugh too.

“So, how about: blue jeans, the knees cut out with a belt of your choosing, a white blouse, accessories around your neck and wrists, perhaps a ring and nude heels. Obviously, whatever you do with your hair is completely up to you.” He said, moving his hands around and his neck in order to explain the outfit.

“Wow! That was fast.” She chuckled making him join in unison.

“Well, I did say that I was the best.” He joked, checking his watch to see that the class in which he had her was about to begin. Once his bulge was non existent he stood up and closed the windows which were open.

“Thank you, Mr Reddington.” She said, taking a seat at her desk.

“You are very welcome, Miss Milhoan. Despite you all being underaged and maybe I shouldn’t have helped you, enjoy yourselves... and please, when there’s just you and I, call me Raymond or Ray.” He stated, making her blush as he smiled at her as he sat at his desk and looked over at her.

“In that case, when it is just you and I, call me Liz, Lizzie of whatever nickname you can think of for that matter.” She told him smiling and he smiled back, chuckling ever so slightly.

“Deal.” He said and just then the bell went and Samar came walking in, looking at Raymond.

When Lizzie dropped her book the other day, at least it was sincere and at the door but Samar on the other hand, dropped her pen and made sure that it slid right next to Reddington and Lizzie tried to hide her smile as Samar stood next to her teacher.

“Here you are, Miss Navabi.” Raymond said, as he came back up and handed her the pen.

“Thank you, Mr Reddington.” She stated, taking her pen and making sure that her fingers brushed against his.

He only smiled back at her before going back to grading exams from previous classes. As soon as everyone else were in their seats he looked up at Lizzie ever so slightly and smirked back at her, shaking his head at Samar’s actions. His class went by quickly, it was so much more enjoyable than Mr Roberts’ class ever was.

“Anyway, that concludes today’s class. Have a good weekend everyone.” He stated and then the bell went.

Everyone vanished within a few seconds, Samar held back but when Aram went out she followed him.

“An excellent class today Raymond and thanks again for the… advise.” She winked and he nodded.

“Ahh. You are welcome. Have a fine night and weekend.” He smiled at her and led her out of his classroom before locking up.

“Do you need a ride home?” He whispered to avoid anyone from hearing him but she shook her head.

“It’s okay, my dad took off from work early so that he could pick me up, but thanks for the offer.” She whispered back and he nodded, holding the door open for her.

“Well, good luck.” He smiled before leaving for his car.

Some part of him felt happy that she had asked for his advice, but another part of him felt annoyed that she would be surrounded by eager, sex driven men all night.

It wasn’t that he didn’t want her to have fun, but it was that he didn’t want her to give it up to anyone. It was almost as though he thought that she was innocent, an angel not to be touched especially not by all of the lustful men.

~

Lizzie looked at herself in the mirror. She had gone for exactly what Ray had recommended: blue jeans, with holes in the knees, a white blouse, some nude heels and accessories. She was looking forward to her night out with the girls and a little nervous too, especially when she heard their horn from outside.

“Lizzie pumpkin, the girls are here!” Sam called from downstairs and she giggled nervously.

“Coming!” She shouted and made her way downstairs.

“Since when has my Lizzie ever had fashion sense like this?” He asked her and she winked.

“Well, that’s a secret.” She chuckled and hugged Sam.

“Have fun sweetie.” He smiled and she smiled back.

“I will.” She stated before hugging him once again and making her way to the girls, who were sat in Samar’s ride.

As soon as she was in the car Samar and Meera gave her a wide eyed glare.

“What?” Liz asked nervously.

“Damn, girl. You better hide your behind or else someone’s gonna be getting laid tonight.” Samar joked and both Liz and Meera laughed.

“Mhmm.” Meera agreed.

“Oh shut up.” Liz laughed.

Samar drove a few blocks down the street until they reached Jen’s house – another one of the girls. Once they picked Jen up they then went to the club. Everyone of the girls had complimented Liz on her attire and she was glad. Despite them all believing that she was going to lose her v card.

When the four of them arrived at the club they all showed their fake Id’s and since they all were wearing makeup they looked older. The bouncers looked at the skeptically but didn’t really care too much so he let them passed.

They made their way onto the dance floor and had a quick dance before making their way to the bar. They all ordered two rounds of vodka shots… you only live once right? Just in that moment of Liz downing her second shot, Tom Keen the most popular guy in school suavely made his way in.

“What about him, Liz?” Samar asked, having to shout over the top of the music.

“Nah, he’s not my kinda thing.” She said with ease.

“What? I’ve heard he’s got the hots for you.” Meera stirred.

“What is your ‘thing’ then, Liz?” Jen asked.

“Oh come on, guys! Isn’t it obvious?” She asked, smirking.

“Who?! Tell us!” Samar encouraged.

“Same as you.” Liz said to Samar.

“Who, please don’t tell me it’s Aram.” Samar laughed.

“God no, he’s yours… but Mr Reddington, he’s mine.” She winked and all of the girls laughed and nodded.

“Oh hunny, I’ll fight you for him.” Jen joked and they all laughed.

Samar noticed that Tom was sauntering his way over to Liz and when he got there, he ordered a drink before suggesting for he and Liz to be alone.

“I never knew you get out often.” He smiled, taking a sip of his beer.

“Only when it’s just us girls.” She clarified, gesturing toward her friends.

“This music is so loud, how about we go somewhere else?” He suggested and she sighed.

Honestly, the music was extremely loud and she needed some air. She never said yes, she only smiled at her friends before making her way out of the back exit.

“Is that a yes then?” He asked, following her out.

“It was more of a ‘I need some air’ than anything.” She said, trying to find the way out.

Before she knew it, Tom was backing her up against the wall and he made sure to push against her. She tried to get out but he only grabbed her hands and pushed her back. He placed her left hand onto his crotch and groaned.

“Can you feel how hard I am, Liz?” He asked, forcing her to rub him.

“Let me go, Tom.” She ordered, trying to wriggle her way out of it.

“Not when your enjoying it so much.” He grinned.

Liz saw her opening of opportunity and decided that it would be best to knee his groin. Tom went down onto the ground like a sack of potatoes whilst Liz tried to run. But Tom managed to grab her ankle and prevent her from moving. She somehow managed to take her heel back and make a run for it by the skin of her teeth – shaking furiously.

She ran out of the alleyway and headed for the only mans house she could trust not to do something stupid at this point… Mr Reddington’s. Thanks to Samar’s little crush on him she had his address and just so happened to live a few houses down. She kept her head down and knocked on his door, hoping that no one had seen her, then again she was covered in dirt and water from numerous puddles so for no one to see her at all would be very unrealistic. She was beginning to have second thoughts about going to him, but wasn’t able to bail in time. He opened the door wearing: a white shirt, with three buttons undone, black suit pants, grey socks and his usual watch.

“Lizzie...” He gasped before holding the door wider for her.

“Come in...” He told her and she did.

She stood there for several minutes in dirt stained clothes, holding her elbows and shivering. He looked at her face but she didn’t dare look up at him. He led her into the bathroom and pointed toward the shower.

“Take as long as you need, once you’re undressed, hand me the clothes and I’ll wash them for you...” He told her and she nodded.

Two minutes later Lizzie came out of the bathroom with her clothes in her hands and a towel wrapped around her. She handed him her clothing and he smiled at her.

“Take a shower Lizzie, take as long as you need.” He told her and she nodded, there weren’t any words in her mouth… nothing.

She went back into the bathroom and stepped into the shower, taking a long soak before shampooing herself. As she was in the shower Raymond began to feel anger flow through his veins. It wasn’t as though he had anyone to be angry at, he had no idea who would have done such a thing to Liz. He put her jeans and underwear into the washing machine since they were both light and could be washed easily. He then turned to her now brown blouse. Luckily, her bra wasn’t dirty which was surprising due to the state of her blouse. He hand washed her blouse and made sure to get every speck out of it, not resting until it was back to its former state. Thirty minutes later Lizzie came out of the bathroom, shivering and Raymond saw her. He came over to her cautiously, in her damp, distressed state. He wrapped an arm around her towel covered waist and his left hand at the back of her head and patted her.

“I’m sorry.” She sobbed into his chest but he only sighed.

“Don’t be sorry, Lizzie…” He told her as he backed away from her and cupped her cheeks.

“Don’t ever apologize to me.” He finished before enveloping her in his arms once again.

She sobbed into his chest for a few minutes before backing away from him. He led her into his bedroom but she hesitated slightly. Who could blame her though? She began to shiver, but not just from the cold. He got out a pair of drawstring bottoms and one of his sleep shirts for her before smiling slightly and gestured for her to get changed.

“Your underwear will be done in ten minutes, but if you want a pair of mine they’re in the drawer. I’ll be in the living room.” He told her and kissed atop her head before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

She scanned his room and searched his drawer for his boxers, just wanting to quench her curiosity. Lizzie managed to get a pair of navy blue underwear out and put them on. When she went to close the drawer she stumbled across a pack of extra large condoms, trailing her mind back to just how small Tom’s felt. Despite it being a traumatic experience, she began to chuckle at how small Tom’s dick felt and how Raymond’s was an extra large. She dried herself off and put on the clothing he offered to her. Once she regained her composure she headed to the living room where she saw Raymond sat with his feet on the coffee table, watching the tv.

“Where would you like the towel?” She asked him, catching his attention.

He switched the television off and came over to her. He took the towel and chucked it into a laundry bag in the bathroom, then he closed the blinds.

“Would you like anything to drink?” He asked her and she nodded.

“Just some water please.” She stated and he grabbed her a bottle from the fridge and he led her onto the sofa and handed her the remote.

“You can put on whatever you want.” He smiled at her but she put the remote next to him and snuggled into his side.

“Just hold me.” She told him and he wrapped an arm around her waist and laid his head atop her head.

They both drifted off to sleep in a matter of seconds and dreamt sweet dreams, instead of dreadful ones.

To be continued...


	3. III

When she awoke the following morning she was half laid atop Raymond and could feel his bulge from underneath herself. She rubbed against him a few times just to feel what he was like and he felt good, but as soon as he began to stir in his unconscious state she stopped and got off him. She headed to the bathroom and discovered just how wet she was for him, then her mind trailed to how good his dick felt, rubbing against her. Lizzie had never felt any feeling like him before, well, any feeling for that matter. She had always stayed away from master-bating or experimenting in anyway, simply because she wasn’t aware on many sexual ways and didn’t wish to know about it, but now, she wanted to know… badly. Once she had a pee and washed her hands she left the bathroom, only to find her teacher sitting up on his sofa.

“Lizzie.” He mumbled before yawning, then coming over to her.

“Raymond.” She said, before giving him a hug by way of thanks… and by way of feeling his bulge once again.

“Would you like some breakfast?” He asked her and she nodded.

“Sure, I’ll have whatever. I’m not fussy.” She told him and he chuckled.

“Alright, I’ll get cooking.” He stated and she nodded, before taking a seat on his sofa.

Ray decided to cook he and her scrambled eggs on toast since it was both simple and quick. They both sat on the sofa which they slept on the previous night to eat their meal and once they were finished, he cleaned up and washed their plates. He came back over to her and took her hand in his.

“Lizzie… I completely understand if you don’t want to talk about it, but I need to know what happened.” He told her, rubbing his thumb over her hand.

She came closer to him and he allowed her. She couldn’t bring herself to say anything so instead she demonstrated as best she could. She looked into his eyes and he looked back, then, a tear escaped her right eye so she cupped him and he gasped.

“H-he made me…” She began but broke down crying, Ray tried to soothe her and even took her hand away from his crotch to try and tell her that it was okay, that she didn’t have to say anymore. But she only put her hand back and continued to rub him, in a strange way, it actually helped her get her breath back.

“R-rub him.” She finished and immediately started to cry.

Raymond felt bad for Lizzie and so he took her hand which was on his increasing bulge and brought her entire body closer to him. She was practically sat in his lap as he cuddled her and shushed her in her ear.

“Who did, sweetheart?” He asked, tensing ever so slightly when he realized what he had referred to her as.

She didn’t mind however. She was just glad that someone was caring for her.

“Tom.” She sniffled and he embraced her even more.

That God damn jackass who always sat in his lesson, texting or writing profanities on table and don’t even get him started on the amount of inappropriate images he’s seen Tom draw. At the point, Raymond’s blood was boiling.

“It’s okay, Lizzie. I’m here, it’s okay.” He soothed, but deep down he was tense and felt as though he could kill Tom.

Lizzie backed away from her teacher and looked into his eyes before fiddling with his belt.

“Will you show me?” She asked him and he knew exactly what she was on about.

“Lizzie, I-I’m your teacher. You shouldn’t even be here, I-I can’t show you, that would be wildly inappropriate.” He told her but she shook her head and began to dry hump him, causing him to moan as well as herself.

“Please, help me forget.” She told him, pouting as she now fiddled with his shirt buttons.

He sighed before lifting her off from his lap.

“Just a look, okay. That’s it, nothing more.” He sighed and she nodded rather hungrily.

He unbuckled his belt and took off his bottoms before looking back at Lizzie to make sure that she was certain she wanted to see. He slowly pulled down his underwear until they were around his ankles and sat back down beside her. She gasped aloud at how large and hard he was. She looked at his face and saw that he looked nervous and wasn’t sure on where to place his hands so she took one of his fingers in her mouth. She sucked on it and saw his cock twitch from the corner of her eye so she released his hand.

“Can I touch you?” She asked, hornier than ever and he sighed.

“Lizzie, we really shouldn-” Before he could say anything else she began to rub his length and he moaned, precum automatically dripping from his tip.

“Your so big.” She giggled and he smiled slightly before throwing his head back at how much he loved the feeling.

“Fuck...” He groaned but immediately moaned when Lizzie took him in her mouth.

“Ahh… Lizzie, fuck sweetheart. Oh yeah, that’s good. Mmm, ahh ahh… wait no Lizzie stop, stop.” He ordered before lifting Lizzie’s head off his head seconds later.

He looked into her eyes before kissing her hard and with passion. She moaned into his mouth and he moaned into hers. He kicked off both his jeans and underwear before lifting her from the sofa and into his bedroom where she laid atop his sheets. She made quick work of the clothing he had given her, throwing them on the floor but he stopped her when he had his underwear she had worn the previous night in her hands. He carefully took them from her grasp and placed them back in his drawer before grabbing a condom and putting it on top of the drawer.

Once they were fully naked she remained laid underneath him on the bed. He kissed her passionately whilst his right hand went down to her clit and began to rub her. He smirked when she began to moan and wriggle from beneath him. He rubbed her hard and fast when she began to come and immediately after he began to use his tongue to eat her. Lizzie came within a few seconds his tongue swirling around her intimate flesh. A few moments later he placed the condom on his cock and she opened her legs wide for him. He pulled her down by her ass so she bounced off the bed and entered her easily – she was so wet after all.

“Fuuuck, so wet and so tight baby.” He whispered before kissing her lips once again.

She bit his lip and then chuckled when he pulled away from her. He smiled at her before pounding his hips into her and she mewled.

“Fuu-uu-uuck. Fuck harder Red, har-ar-der.” She moaned as he pounded his hips into her tight, wet, pussy.

“Red? That’s a new one… now scream for me sweetheart, for all to hear.” He ordered and minutes later he came hard and fast to the sound of her cries and whimpers, mixed with her stimulating moans.

“Fu-fuck Lizzie, fuck that’s right, that’s… right… ahh, ahh. Fuck, you like fucking your teacher, huh? God, I love fucking my student. Mmm, your pussy feels so good around my big cock. Argh, ahh, ahh, uhhhhhh.” He moaned before collapsing next to her with the condom now completely filled.

They both tried to catch their breath as they laid next to one another. As soon as Red came down from his high he realized what he had done. He grabbed his shirt and put it on before grabbing another pair of boxers and walking into the bathroom. When he came back out he was no longer naked and had an awestruck face.

“Lizzie I-I’m so sorry.” He apologized, but she only came over to him and wrapped her naked body around him.

“You’ve made me forget, don’t apologize...” She told him but he only nodded and hung his head in shame before kissing her atop her head.

“Erm, Raymond.” She said, making him look at her nervously.

“Yes, Lizzie?” He asked her cautiously.

“How about I call you Red from now on?” She asked him and he smiled sincerely.

“Red it is… but, you need to get home. Won’t your father be wondering where you are?” He asked, once again looking nervous.

“Yeah, I told him that we would all be stopping over Samar’s last night and despite his objection he eventually came around… but yes, I best get back.” She told him and Raymond smiled.

“I’ll drive you, but I’ll drop you off a few houses away so he doesn’t know.” He stated and she smiled.

“Thank you Red, your always so sweet and kinky. For the record, I loved fucking you…” she told him and he smiled at her once again. “And one of these days, you better bend me over your desk and ravish me.” She whispered seductively.

“Ohhh shut up…” he chuckled. “Now, I’ll go get your clothes.” He smirked, going back to the laundry room to retrieve her items.

Lizzie had never been so happy in her life. Fair enough, her first time was rough, but she wouldn’t of had it any other way, especially with how horny she was.

To be continued...


	4. IV

The entirety of the weekend all Liz could think of was Raymond and how much she had enjoyed being with him. She couldn’t believe that she was no longer a virgin either which of course made her happy, especially because it was Red that she had given it too. She arrived at school late which was unfortunate since she had missed over fifteen minutes of Mr Reddington’s class. When she walked in she saw the entire class look at her before continuing with their work in silence.

“Ahh, Miss Milhoan. Take a seat and I’ll explain what your doing in a while.” Raymond instructed and so she nodded.

Red had an unnoticeable sigh of relief when Liz walked into the classroom. He had thought that she had moved classes or was deliberately avoiding him because of what had occurred between the two of them. He was glad that anger wasn’t the case, but in fact lack of punctuality.

“Alright, everyone discuss in groups your opinions on the Ted Bundy murders while I discuss the topic to Miss Milhoan here.” Raymond instructed and as soon as he did everyone began to speak in their groups.

He took a seat next to Liz and made it look as though he was showing her where to be in the textbook, but he wasn’t.

“Are we alright, Lizzie?” He whispered, feeling as though he was still to blame.

“Of course. I was just helping my dad out with the car this morning.” She explained and he exhaled as a relief, aloud this time.

“Good. I was worried… well, you know. I was actually wondering if you would like to come over tonight. Just to talk of course.” He offered, trying his hardest to be discreet.

“I’d love too… Red.” She flirted and he looked up at her immediately before grinning slyly.

“Good. Whatever time is fine, stay behind after class and we’ll discuss it.” He told her before leaving her to go to the front.

He took his place by the front the front of the class and wrote ‘Ted Bundy’ into a mind map on the white board. Before making several branches and adding facts about him that very few people knew.

“Miss Navabi, what do you think of Ted Bundy?” He asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

“I guess that he’s a bit of a nut job.” She joked.

“Alright… nut job.” He wrote on the board which made many students laugh apart from Tom, who instead was texting on his phone.

“Mr Keen!...” he addressed sternly. “What do you make of Teddy?” He asked, catching Tom off guard.

“That he’s one one horny dude.” Tom joked, slapping Kyle’s hand, one of his friends.

“I suppose yes. But then again, aren’t all immature boys.” He stated, causing Tom to look as though he was hiding embarrassment.

Liz placed her hand up and Raymond nodded.

“May I go to the bathroom, sir?” She asked and he nodded once again, feeling guilty – once again.

“I knew a Ted Bundy once, amazing locksmith, never sold a thing in his life. Then again, could you blame anyone for being skeptical? You’ve just gotten the locks changed by a man with the exact same name as a serial killer and rapist after all.” He asked and received many laughs from the class.

He allowed the class to continue with their work, this time having them write down the personality of Bundy. He felt so bad for about the fiftieth time today when he tried to smile at Liz slightly when she entered but she only ignored him. He shouldn’t have made a comment about Tom’s immaturity but he just couldn’t help it when he had been an arrogant ass to him and a sinful one to her. When the bell went he expected Liz to leave without speaking to him but no, he saw her deliberately finishing her work and stalling until there was no one else there.

“So, what’s the plan?” She asked, catching him off guard.

“Just, umm, j-just forget about it. We don’t have too. I’m sure you have better things to do.” He brushed it off.

“What time?” She repeated and he couldn’t help but look awfully introverted.

“I-I feel as though I may have, to put it lightly... pissed you off.” He smiled slightly but she just shook her head.

“No. I just couldn’t bare to have Tom and you arguing over something that you shouldn’t know. I just felt a bit embarrassed, that’s all.” She explained.

“He hasn’t told anyone has he?” He asked, knowing that if Tom had he would have to refrain from punching him.

“No, not that I know of. Listen, can we just discuss what time tonight.” She asked, stated even. Liz was just eager to change the topic.

“Of course. Would six be okay, it’s not too early but not too late is it?” He said, hoping that she would say yes.

“That’s fine. Thank you, Red. For everything.” She thanked, she was truly grateful for all that he had done.

“You are very much welcome, Lizzie.” He whispered, looking slightly around the corner.

When he knew that they were on their own he took her hand and pulled her further away from the view of the door. He gently pressed her against the wall before looking into her eyes. He ran his hands over her hips gently before kissing her neck intimately. Liz moaned aloud from the sensation and was easily treat with Raymond’s hand over her mouth. He backed away from her neck and picked her up by her ass. He placed a kiss on her soft lips before he began to grind her into his hard bulge.

“Mmm, Red.” She moaned loudly.

“Shhh, Lizzie. Don’t want anyone to hear us now do we?” He said in such a raspy voice, turning her on further.

“I want you so much, Red. I need you.” She whimpered.

Raymond responded by leaning her over his desk. He was so glad that he was given the room he had, since it was one of the few where the desk wouldn’t be spotted by anyone passing. He sat down on his chair and invited Liz onto his lap. He grinded against her and she immediately began to moan. He kissed her in hopes to muffle the whispers which were coming from her hot mouth. As the both of them continued to dry hump one another they became extremely gratified by the setting. Liz especially loved how she was almost fucking her teacher in the room she had just had a class in. Red couldn’t help but be extremely turned on by the thought of doing it with his student, especially that student being Liz.

“Mmm, fuck, Red. Your so fucking good. You’re the best teacher ever! Mm, ah, ah.” She moaned, reaching her climax.

She quivered onto Raymond and as he could tell that he was close. One small whimper from Liz as she attempted to regain her strength resulted in Red coming hard and fast. This time, he had to muffle himself by plunging his face into Liz’s collarbone. The both of them stayed close to one another for a while until they realized that they should probably get up. Raymond looked at Liz and saw that there was no sign of anything that had gone on, before checking himself. He was so glad that he had worn his dark suit pants rather than his light ones.

~

As Liz made her way to Raymond’s she felt slightly guilty for going behind her fathers back to meet her teacher; but she couldn’t help it. Granted, they had an exhilarating dry humping session early that day, but apart from that he had never asked for anything. She just couldn’t help but feel drawn to him in every way. She decided on wearing: a light grey hoodie, black leather jacket, brown beanie and white sneakers. 

“Lizzie, come in.” He invited, checking around to see if Samar was watching.

“Relax. Samar went out with some of the girls about an hour ago.” She stated and he silently thanked her.

She took in his appearance as he guided her into the kitchen. He was wearing: a black sweater, checkered grey suit pants and white trainer socks. Liz was most definitely glad that his sweater wasn’t too long since she got an incredible view of his ass and she couldn’t help but wonder what he did to get it that beautiful shape. After all, the majority of guys she had seen had a concave ass, which wasn’t impressive whatsoever.

“Would you like a drink of anything? I’ve bought several sodas.” He asked as he showed her all of the drinks he had bought.

“I’ll just have some Fanta, thank you.” She said and he responded by pouring her a pint glass.

“What would you like to do?” He asked as he handed her drink to her and poured his own.

“Whatever, how about some tv?” She suggested and he nodded.

He led her into the living room and she sat down where she had previously. He closed all of the curtains so that they were guaranteed privacy. After all, he didn’t feel like having photos of a student and he plastered around school.

“What shall we watch?” She asked and he shrugged.

“It’s entirely up to you. I don’t mind at all.” He told her as he took a sip of his drink before placing it onto the coffee table in front.

Liz decided on a show called ‘Instinct’ since it was based on the criminal mind and she was of course intrigued by that and so was Raymond. Liz watched the show and was impressed by how interesting it was. However, Raymond found himself getting side tracked as he looked at Liz’s side profile. She looked so beautiful and he knew that he was in trouble. He couldn’t believe it but he was in love with his student. He hadn’t intended for it to happen but if he was honest with himself; she had him right from the beginning. As soon as he saw her and heard her sweet voice he knew that he had intentions for her; but he never thought that hidden feelings could turn into what they had.

“What’s the matter?” She asked, concerned as for why he was staring at her for so long.

He leaned an arm on the back of the sofa and used his hand to gently stroke her cheek ever so slightly.

“You are just so beautiful.” He told her and she smiled slightly, hanging her head as she felt a blush creep across her face.

He leaned into her and lifted up her chin slightly. The both of them stared into one another’s eyes and felt each other coaxing one another to get closer. Their lips barely touched but as soon as they did it was an electrifying moment. The two of them began to move their lips rhythmically with one another and kissed passionately until they both begged for air. When they did finally split they rested their foreheads against one another to catch their breath. They both realized in that exact moment when they looked into each other’s eyes at such a close proximity that they were destined to be.

To be continued...


	5. V

One day, Raymond and Liz made the boldest move ever. She led him into her house through the back gate and the patio doors. He tried to shush her giggling as they schemed their way upstairs, but she just couldn’t stop. He was wearing: a black t-shirt, light grey suit pants and black and white vans. Whereas, she was wearing: a cream v-neck sweater, grey checkered jeans and white sneakers. Luckily, her dad was out and would be for quite some time, so they had plenty of time. She led him into her bedroom and kissed him passionately.

“Make love to me, Raymond.” She ordered and he looked at her in shock.

“Lizzie, this is your house. I mean, this is your childhood bedroom, sweetheart. Only God knows what will happen if your father returns.” He warned, feeling butterflies for the first time in a long time.

“I don’t care, Red…” she teased, using his special nickname. “Besides… I want you.” She flirted, pushing him onto the bed with the touch of her index finger.

“God, Lizzie. You’re one saucy little minx. Aren’t you?” He flirted, taking in her beautiful body.

She discarded her cream sweater and leaned over him like a cheetah. His hands roamed her body until he reached her ass cheek. He gripped her and with one gentle push she swapped positions with him. Once he was on top he discarded his t-shirt and made quick work of his pants, as well as her jeans. He threw them into the corner chair in her room. She leaned up to grip him and he moaned in admiration. She forced him to sit at the head of the bed whilst she removed her lingerie. She watched him patiently before joining him again.

“Tell me you want me.” She whispered into his ears.

“How could I not?” He smirked.

“Tell me that you want to fuck me.” She ordered as she arched her butt into the air, giving him a show.

“I want to fuck you, Lizzie.” He whispered seductively.

She took him in her mouth slowly, receiving a long and unexpected moan and slowly ran her tongue up his shaft before straddling his lap. She looked at him straight in the eye before sinking down the entirety of his shaft. The both of them moaned in approval.

“Mmm. You feel so good, sir.” She said.

“You’re so tight, Miss Milhoan. I’m afraid that I’m going to have to fix that.” He groaned, loving their role play.

“Please, sir. Fuck me hard and fast, come inside of me and make me soaking wet. I want you to fuck my brains out, sir.” She stated, riding his cock back and forth.

“Ahh, I see, Miss Milhoan. Please, allow me...” he said, shifting her so that she was on her back once again.

He removed himself, opting to place on of her legs onto his shoulders before driving hard into her.

“Arghh, sir. Please, not so rough.” She whined, not expecting him to go in do deep.

“You told me to fuck your hard and fast, now all I’ve got to do is fuck your brains out, Miss Milhoan. I intend to live up to such expectations.” He stated.

He drove into her hard and fast until she began to moan for the entire street to hear. They were both so very gratified by their kinky behavior. Liz began to cry out and let her moans and whimpers get the best of her.

“That’s right, Lizzie. Moan for me, baby. Let everyone hear that your teacher is fucking you.” He groaned, feeling close.

“Mmm, ye-yeah. That’s right, th-that’s right. Fuck me harder, sir. FUCK ME HARDER!” She screamed, reaching her climax.

She was so out of breath after it all but she couldn’t help but feel the need for more. Raymond pulled out of her and made go into doggie style before forcing her to grip onto the bed frame.

“Don’t let go, Lizzie. Don’t let go.” He ordered, before pushing all the way into her.

He gripped her hips and began to pound into her, so much so, the headboard began to bash off the wall and her painting was hanging on by one nail.

“Fuuuuck, Lizzie. You feel so fucking tight, baby. Come for me, come for daddy. I’m not stopping until you’ve came on my big cock again. Mmmm, God! You feel so fucking good! COME FOR ME!” He shouted, refusing to stop.

He pounded into her until she found he second release.

“Mmm. Your big cock feels so good, daddy. Mmm, your so fucking big.” She moaned.

Once she moaned, it forced him to come, spurting inside of her. As soon as he began to feel himself soften he exited her and rubbed his eyes. He never knew what was coming over him when he had sex with Liz. He became someone different.

“God! I never knew you were so kinky. First I find out about your love for teacher role-play and now you want to be called daddy.” She chuckled, straddling his lap again.

“Neither did I. I’m not sure what comes over me, Lizzie. I-I become someone entirely different. A-are you okay? I hope I didn’t hurt you.” He asked knowing that he had gone excessively rough with her.

“Yeah. I’m fine. You were amazing! As always, of course. I love being with you.” She smiled, giving him another kiss.

“Thank you, but I’m afraid that if you don’t get off me I’ll-” he began to feel an unhealthy amount of dread when he heard a car door slam and the front door open.

Liz quickly got off him and the both of them got dressed hastily. Once he was ready he headed for her bedroom window. He sure was lucky that there was a veranda or else he would be screwed and not in a good way! He gave Liz a chaste kiss before leaving her be. Seconds later her dad came upstairs and knocked on her door.

“Come in!” She called.

“Hey, butterball. Good day?” He asked.

“Yeah, just sat around and did absolutely nothing.” She smirked.

“Damn teenagers! I’m just about to order for dinner. Any preference?” He asked.

“Whatever is fine with me.” He smiled and he nodded before closing the door.

Now that was one hell of a close call!

~

When she returned to school next she was damn well excited to see Raymond again. After all, it had been days. She headed into his lesson and saw that everyone was excited to see what was in store – everyone except Tom. She was so glad that she now had Raymond, he at least had fashion sense. He was wearing: a black suit with a white cuffed shirt and brown oxfords.

“Now that everyone is here. I think that it may be important to tell you all that as of tomorrow, I will no longer be teaching you…” he said and many sighs were made. “You have been such a lovely class, but I am afraid that Mr Roberts returns tomorrow and therefore my work is finished.” He told the class and everyone sulked.

“Will you still be here, Mr Reddington?” Samar asked.

“I am afraid not, no. This is goodbye, Miss Navabi...” He smiled. “But, whatever will be, will be. Due to this being my last lesson, I couldn’t care a less what you do. So have fun.” He stated.

The entire lesson he allowed everyone to do whatever they wished whilst he did work on his computer. Liz couldn’t have been more upset, she felt as though it was her fault. Especially since he hadn’t looked at her that lesson, normally he would at least catch a glance. Raymond wondered what would happen to he and Liz. He didn’t want her to finish it just because it may have to be long distance or put on hold. He hadn’t been more nervous in his life, Sam’s sudden arrival back at Liz’s excepted. Once the lesson finished Liz hung back to speak to him in private. She closed his door to gain some privacy before folding her arms.

“This doesn’t mean you’re leaving town, right?” She asked, hoping that he’d say no.

“I’ve always been a working man, Lizzie. Never able to sit down for more than five minutes and be consumed with boredom. I have to be doing something. I don’t have to work money is no issue, but I can’t help but feel the urge to.” He explained.

“My dad has been trying to get his car to be up and running for months now. If money isn’t a problem, then you could work on the car in your spare time – when you’re bored.” She suggested.

“Lizzie, thank you for the offer, but how am I supposed to look your father in the eye when we’re in a relationship.” He blurted out.

“…are we? I-in a relationship?” She asked hesitantly.

“Uhh, I mean, I-I always thought so. Obviously, if you don’t, that’s cool and everything. I don’t blame you, you’d probably be better off wi-” he rambled on, but was interjected by arms wrapped around him.

“Good and as for my dad, don’t worry. Just hint at not teaching braking your heart and he’ll avoid you like the plague.” She laughed.

“You’re kidding, right? Who do you talk to for your problems?” He asked, chuckling.

“Ohh, he listens to me but anyone else that he doesn’t have to care for, he doesn’t.” She chucked as did he.

“Okay, so let me get this straight… I’m going to beg my girlfriends father, who doesn’t realize I’m dating his daughter, to allow me to work on his car, for free, because money is simply an object to me and I just want to fill in the free time and save myself from boredom?... doesn’t that smell just a tad bit fishy?” He asked and she nodded.

“Yes, that’s exactly what you’re going to do… and no, it’s not fishy. It’s literally your dream job from now on.” She laughed.

“Mhmm. Yeah, that’s definitely not a dream of mine.” He teased.

“Oh yeah, what is a dream of yours then?” She asked.

“Honestly?... to take your hand in marriage and love you for the rest of my life.” He smiled warmly.

She was gobsmacked, awestruck even. She wasn’t sure of what to say, she definitely didn’t expect that. However, Raymond took her pause and hesitation as rejection.

“..sorry, that’s uhh, that’s a lot to take in. I-I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make it awkward… can we just forget I said that please?” He asked nervously, turning away from her and cleaning off the blackboard.

“No, no! I-I was just so shocked. I never thought that marrying you would be an option. I just didn’t know you wish to spend the rest of your life with me.” She explained.

“Well, now you do know.” He turned, smiled slightly at her before rearranging reports on his desk.

“One of these days. Once I have everything I need in this life. The moment I’m ready, you’ll be the first to know.” She smiled as did he.

“I’m glad.” He whispered.

“…so it’s a no on the car then?” She asked, hoping that he wasn’t going to leave her.

“I’m sorry, sweetheart. But if your father is ever going to approve of us, I doubt an even worse off car is going to make that happen.” He chuckled, he knew nothing in the world of mechanics.

“Just promise that we’ll have each other. No matter what.” She mumbled.

“I promise, Lizzie. I promise.” He smiled, giving her a tug squeeze.

They both hugged one another tightly. Neither one of them able to believe that they had managed to find the other, their significant other. Liz was upset to know that Raymond was going, but she hoped that he’d be back soon and if he wasn’t, then he’d better be ready to give her his number, because she’d be calling twenty four seven to hear his voice and if he couldn’t talk, then she’d text within a heartbeat.

To be continued...


	6. VI

Liz hadn’t seen or heard from Red in two months and honestly, during those two months she had been the: moodiest, hormonal, bitchiest teenager ever – not to mention unfair on all those around her. At one point, she was so down she contemplated throwing away her exams and not caring because there wasn’t any point in a life without Raymond.

Sam noticed his daughters change and wasn’t too sure on how to improve her mood. At first, he assumed that she was just upset that her favorite teacher had left, but then wondered whether or not a boy had broken her heart – Tom maybe? After all, Sam hadn’t heard from him or about him and neither had Liz as far as he knew. He spent hours of pondering what could be causing such a demise to his daughter, but eventually came to the conclusion that it was just a phase and that Liz was going through it late.

However, it wasn’t a phase whatsoever! Her boyfriend, the man that had said that he wanted to marry her had vanished. One day, she decided to go to his house after school in hopes to speak to him or even just see him. When she arrived, she saw him entering his front door. She jogged over the road and smiled at him slightly.

“Lizzie?!” He asked, surprised.

“Where’ve you been?” She asked, wondering why one earth he hadn’t reached out.

“My mom died a couple months ago. Being an only child meant that I had to deal with the funeral and everything.” He explained, opening his door for her to walk in.

“Oh no. I’m so sorry to hear that.” She apologized as she entered his home, she felt so bad.

“Don’t be… I-I thought about inviting you. But I honestly needed to be alone. I’m so sorry, Lizzie. I hope you’re not mad with me or anything.” He smiled nervously, walking in behind her, closing the door.

“It’s fine, Raymond. I’m sorry about your mother. As long as you’re okay, I’ll be fine.” She smiled.

“Well, I’m fine now… and before we do anything, if you’d be willing to give me your number I’d appreciate it. I don’t ever want to lose contact, again.” He smiled.

“Give me your phone.” She said, holding out her hand.

She created herself on his contacts and labeled herself ‘My Lizzie x’ and dialed her number so that she would be able to save his number on her phone with ease. When she handed him his phone back he chuckled.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” He smiled as he put his phone away.

She couldn’t resist embracing him in her arms. She wrapped her arms around his waist and snuggled her face into his chest. He chuckled slightly before stroking her hair and warmly cradling her.

“I’ve missed you so much, Ray! Please don’t ever leave me again. It’s been so hard.” She sniffled into his chest a few times before braking down crying.

Her powerful emotions just seemed to take over.

“Aww, Lizzie. I’m so sorry, sweetheart. I’ll never leave you again – that I swear. I never meant to hurt you.” He explained, tearing up himself.

He had never intended for her to hurt. He never realized that he meant so much to his sweetheart. There was no way on this earth he would hurt her again!

“I know, Ray. It’s just been so hard.” She cried.

He held her in his arms for a while longer before picking her up and carrying her through to the living room with her head resting atop his shoulder. He set both himself and her down on the sofa until he was spooning her from behind. He shushed her, playing with her fingers in front whilst his strong chest pressed cradled her from behind.

“I’ll never leave you again, sweetheart. No matter what.” He whispered into her ear before kissing her hair.

She hummed in response.

The both of them were extremely confused when they heard the front door open and close, Raymond looked up and tried to move but didn’t dare when a pistol was pulled out. He held up his hands, fearing what was to come.

“Tell me, in what world is it acceptable for a teacher to be alone in his house with his student?” The man asked.

“Daddy, please. Put the gun away.” Liz begged, but she was only shushed.

“Sam, Mr… Milhoan-” Raymond began, but was interrupted.

“Oh please boy, stop with the morals. Tell me straight up, are you seeing my daughter?” Sam questioned.

“I-we, yes. Lizzie and I are in a relationship. Which is completely acceptable as I am no longer her teacher and she is no longer my student.” Raymond stated.

“Acceptable?! For a man who is old enough to be her father to be dating her? I find that hard to believe.” Sam scoffed.

“I love him, dad! We love each other, please put the gun down.” She cried, tears streaming.

She had just gotten Raymond back, she didn’t want to lose him again.

Sam sighed before putting the gun into his pocket.

“Look, butterball. Try and see this from my point of view. Has he offered you anything? Why on God’s earth would you want him when you had a: fit, athletic, well respected guy sniffing around you? What happened to Tom?” Sam asked, trying to be as civil as possible.

He was trying his hardest to maintain his composure. He didn’t know what she saw in her old ex teacher.

“Tom?! I was so naïve when it came to him. He was nothing but an asshole who didn’t want me for me! But me for-” she tried to finish but began to choke on the remembrance of what happened.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. Just breathe. He’s never going to hurt you again. I’ll never let him do what he did to you.” He hushed, rubbing her shoulders up and down.

“T-Tom tried to force me into sex, dad…” she sniffled. “He tried to force me into taking care of his needs, of his impending pain until it became pleasure. I managed to get out before it got out of hand. I was so scared, so embarrassed. I didn’t want to go back to you because I know how overboard you can go and I didn’t want everyone in this town to find out. So I came here, to Raymond. He took care of me and never asked me for anything in return. He’s the man I thought Tom was. He’s a gentleman and loves me for me, is prepared to marry me. And honestly, I’d gladly marry him and have as many kids as humanly possible. I love this man that much.” Liz explained.

Raymond couldn’t help but hug her and kiss the side of her head. He loved her so much and he didn’t care if Sam didn’t approve of him. He made a promise never to leave her and he planned on keeping it.

“L-Lizzie, I-I never realized, butterball. Where you here the entirety of the weekend? I never knew such a thing happened. I’m so sorry that you felt as though coming to me about it would result in embarrassment.” Sam said, tearing up slightly.  
Liz left Raymond and went to her father. She gave him a huge hug and squeezed him tightly.

“I’m sorry, daddy. I love you so much. But I just couldn’t bring such a thing to you...” She explained, backing away. “That man over there is my entire world. He’s the reason as for why I’ve been so down lately. He left me to go to his mothers funeral and the moment I see him he asks for my number and promises to never leave me again. I love him, daddy and I’m never going to stop.” She stated, the occasional hand gesture going Raymond’s way.

Sam stood up and went over to Red.

“Do you love her?” He asked.

“With my whole heart.” Ray responded.

“If you ever hurt you, I swear I’ll kill you.” He threatened.

“I’ll hold you to it.” Raymond smiled before shaking Sam’s hand.

“Well, I’ll leave you two be. There’s been quite enough drama today.” Sam chuckled moments before hugging his daughter and leaving.

Red and Liz looked back at one another with shocked expressions on their face. They had found out a whole lot about one another in the space of a very forced confession. Raymond looked at Liz as though he couldn’t quite believe what she had said.

“I meant it, Raymond. All of if.” She said, noticing his hesitancy.

“Really?... I think I’m going to look up just how many children one woman is capable of having...” He smirked. “For science purposes of course.” He teased.

“Ahh, well by all means. Science is very important.” She grinned.

He couldn’t help but chuckle. He cupped her sticky teared up cheeks and kissed her lips passionately. Their lips moved slowly and in synchronization with one another. When they finally backed away he couldn’t help but feel guilty for her bloodshot eyes. Before her dad arrived he had still made her upset and a few tears were shed. He only hoped that she would forgive him for it all and stick to her word – marrying him. He wasn’t going to ask straight away however. He planned to charm her and woo her before he dared to ask. At least that way he’d be the slightest part worthy.

~

It took a small while of adjusting into her former self, but she eventually got back into the school regime, became completely different, detached from her former bitchy state and all of her friends noticed. They guessed that something must have went right. She sped through all of her work, needing to ask her teachers for even more work to fill in the time. Her teachers couldn’t be more surprised, the past months she had done the bare minimum. Luckily, she was now back on track and they were glad. She is a top scoring student after all and most definitely capable of more.

When she next got a break she checked her phone, eager to see if Raymond had contacted her – and oh boy, did he! His message read:

 _“Ahhh, ‘My Lizzie x’ still most definitely my favorite contact by far! ;) How’s your day going, sweetheart?”_ She blushed at his message, feeling awfully giddy all of a sudden.

 _“I sure hope it is! ;) It’s alright, better than it has been. Though, I do miss you being here.”_ She wrote, smiling as soon as the ‘…’ showed up to present that he was already typing.

 _“Why am I not surprised, I am the greatest teacher after all! ;) I miss you too, sweetheart. What would you say to a date night? Just you and I as well as a lovely meal?”_ He sent and Liz immediately squealed.

She had a date after all! She couldn’t recall that last time she was so happy and nervous. She had no idea what to wear!

 _“I’d love too! What time?”_ She asked.

 _“How about about six? That way you can do whatever you girls do that takes multiple hours. ;)”_ he teased.

 _“You’re kidding, right? I bet you that you’ll take longer than myself.”_ She chuckled.

 _“I’ll take that bet, sweetheart. Be prepared to lose! ;) Would you like me to pick you up?”_ He asked.

 _“If you wouldn’t mind, yeah. Where will we be going?”_ She asked.

 _“Awww, I can’t tell you that. It’ll ruin the surprise! ;)”_ he said and she couldn’t help but smile.

 _“Very well. I can’t wait to see you!!”_ She typed.

 _“Me too, but if I’m not mistaken the bell is about to go. So you better get yourself to lesson ;)”_ he charmed.

Just then at that exact moment the bell went for her next class. So she smirked at her phone.

 _“Show off! ;)”_ she scoffed before making her way to her the lesson.

To be continued...


	7. VII

A few hours after school had finished Liz was almost ready. She had decided on her outfit, wanting to impress Raymond as much as possible. She even wanted to go so far as to make it impossible for him to keep his composure whilst they ate their dinner. She wanted to tease him – test the boundaries. She was wearing: a black thin sweater that tucked into her light grey checkered skirt, long boots which went past her knees and a few accessories. Liz looked at herself in the mirror and smirked slight. Dressing like an average school girl would definitely make an impression of Raymond.

All of a sudden, she heard a car door close outside and her father say hello to Raymond at the door. Liz finished up the final touches on her makeup before making her way downstairs. Once she made it down, she witnessed her father and boyfriend talking discretely. However, as soon as Raymond caught site of her, everyone stopped talking.

“Lizzie!” Raymond said in hopes to deflect from the important conversation he was having with Sam.

“What are you two chatting about?” She asked curiously, sitting next to Raymond on the love seat.

“Argh, nothing much.” Sam smiled.

“Shall we get going?” Raymond asked politely.

“Sure.” Liz answered.

She hugged her father before leaving the house with Raymond. They took his car into town and were lucky enough to get parked directly outside of the restaurant. On the car journey, she couldn’t help but think of how attractive Red was. He was wearing the hell out of: a stone colored blazer, white shirt, white suit pants with a black belt and dark brown loafers. Damn! He was one hot piece! Once inside, Raymond and her were escorted into the private section of the restaurant so that they wouldn’t be disturbed.

“Can I get you a drink of anything while you look over the menu?” They waiter asked.

Raymond looked over at Liz and allowed her to order first.

“I’ll just have some lemonade for now, thanks.” Liz said, appreciating Raymond’s gentleman like behavior.

“And a lemonade for me, thank you.” Raymond answered and the waiter smiled before walking off.

Raymond and Liz scanned the menus rather fast that they didn’t even allow their drinks to reach the table before they knew what they wanted. When a waitress came and gave them their drinks then they ordered their food. Liz ordered: a simple margherita pizza with a few basil leaves on top. Whereas, Raymond ordered: a cheeseburger with bacon, lettuce, tomato, red onion and ham.

The two of them made small talk until the food arrived which was surprisingly fast, but they both just assumed that since they were in a private room they were the priority.

Raymond took a bite into his cheeseburger and moaned at the taste of it, whilst Liz took a bite into her pizza and struggled with the stringy cheese. She laughed slightly when she tried to pull on the cheese but it only expanded. So Red took a bold risk and leaned across the table. He coaxed Liz further toward him before lapping some of the loose cheese, in between Liz and the pizza around his tongue and biting it off. Once both he and Liz had all of the cheese in their mouths, he gave her a chaste kiss before sitting back down. He smirked slightly when he finished his bite and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

“Even at dinner your still a flirt.” She smiled.

“I couldn’t help myself, sweetheart. Don’t think I didn’t realize what you’re doing with your skirt...” He grinned and she blushed. “For the record, no school girl could ever look as ravishing as you.” He smiled.

“Thank you, Red…” she flirted and he chuckled. “And for the record, you look so handsome tonight.” She smiled and he chuckled.

“I’m glad you think so.” He smiled warmly.

The both of them ate more of their meals, often exchanging each other’s. After all, Red practically forced Liz to try his burger, just as she made him try her pizza. They exchanged stories about themselves and others. When they were ready to leave Red paid the bill and took Liz’s hand in his before leaving the restaurant.

“Would you like to go anywhere else, Lizzie?” Red asked once they were in car.

“…could we go to your place?” She asked shyly, not looking at him.

“I’d love to.” He smiled, leaning over and kissing her before turning on the ignition.

~

It didn’t take them too long to get back to Raymond’s place, which they were glad about. However, when they began to get closer and closer Liz noticed that he was tensing up more and more, so she placed a hand over his.

“Your not my teacher anymore now, Raymond. You don’t have to worry about anything.” She smiled, in hopes to comfort him.

“…I know. It’s just a little awkward how Samar literally has eye-line of my home and could be looking at us at any given moment.” He stated.

In all fairness Liz could understand where Red was coming from. After all, she’d hate the feeling of being watched even if she wasn’t. And she knew that Samar had a fancy for him when they were both in his class – despite dating Aram.

“She’s over Aram’s house. We’ll be fine, see.” She said, showing him where she was on snapmaps.

“Please tell me people won’t know where you are.” He said worriedly.

“No, I turn mine off. I’m not stupid like all of them.” She explained and he let out a deep breath.

“Good.” He smiled.

When he pulled up at his house he brushed some hair out of Liz’s hair before kissing her warmly.

The both of them made their way into his place and just stood in the living room. It wasn’t as though they didn’t know why they were there, they just didn’t know how to initiate it at that very moment. Liz could sense that Raymond was still tense, but she didn’t know why.

“What’s the matter? Samar isn’t around, we’ll be fine.” She told him.

“Yeah, I know.” He smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Look at me…” she instructed. “We’ll be fine.” She reassured him.

“I hope so.” He said.

He leaned in closer to her and captured her lips in his. They rhythmically moved their lips together, feeling ecstatic when in each other’s presence. Eventually, Raymond picked Liz up by her butt and carried her through, into his bedroom where he began to undress the both of them. Once they were out of their clothes he began to kiss her sternum whilst he massaged the both of her breasts. He lapped his tongue around the center of her right nipple until he felt it becoming erect before making his way onto her left breast. He trailed kisses down her abdomen until he reached her intimate flesh. Once there he began to move his tongue around in a rather seductive way. Liz’z breaths became weaker as the time went on.

“Oh fuck, Raymond.” She moaned, finding her release.

Once she had calmed down from her first release he joined her further up the bed and kissed her passionately.

“I love you, Lizzie.” He told her and she smiled.

“Mmm… love you, mmm, too.” She moaned, feeling his erection press against her clit.

He continued to press himself against her, teasing her a little to hear her quiet moans and whimpers. He continued to do rub himself back and forth until she reached her second climax of the day. Whilst she was calming down from her release, Raymond pushed his whole member into her. Loving the whimpers and gasps she made. After all, she was extremely tight.

“Mmm… tell me what you want, baby.” He dirty talked her.

“You… I want you.” She responded, moaning slightly.

“Good girl.” He encouraged, going faster.

Liz began to moan louder than she did when he and her did it in her house. So loud in fact, she wondered in his neighbors could hear. Or should she say neighborhood? She was being that loud!

“Ahhh, Red. I’m gonna come.” She stated.

“Oh yes! Come for me, baby. Surround my cock with even more of you.” He said.

He continued to drive hard into her as hard as he could. At one point he pondered whether or not he would last. Luckily, as soon as she came he did to, being milked from her tightening walls.

“That was amazing!” She giggled, after finding her third release.

“It was.” He smiled, kissing her before rolling off.

He cleaned her up and joined her in the bed. The both of them slept together for a small while to try and regain their strength. When Liz woke up hours later, she woke up to cold sheets and realized that Raymond wasn’t there with her. She put on one of his shirts before searching for him – only to find him in the kitchen with something in his hand.

“Hey, you okay?” She asked sleepy.

“…wha… oh yeah.” He responded, hiding whatever he was looking at behind his back.

“What have you got?” She asked.

“Nothing, it uhh… it doesn’t matter.” He told her, brushing past her to go into the bedroom.

She followed after him and noticed that his bedside table ajar.

“Just tell me, Red. Is it what has been bothering you?” She asked and he nodded.

“…it’s complicated, Lizzie. And I don’t think that now is the right time to ask.” He stated.

“Ask what? You’ll never know until you try.” She encouraged and he sighed.

“Trust me, Lizzie. You wouldn’t want me too. Y-your not ready.” He said with his eyebrows furrowed.

“Look at me, Raymond. Just tell me.” She said, holding his head in her hands.

“…what if you hate me?” He asked.

“I won’t.” She hushed.

He held his head down a little while longer until he sighed.

“Lizzie. I-if you’re not ready or don’t want too just tell me. I-I won’t mind and please don’t run out on me. Promise you won’t.” He said, with tears in his eyes.

“Oh, Raymond. I would never. Come on, tell me what is on your mind.” She said with a slight smile.

He took what he was hiding out of the drawer and bent down onto one knee.

“Lizzie. You are the light of my life. You honestly are. You make me happy whenever I’m sad. You make me feel whole, which is something I haven’t felt in a long time. I’m not sure if now is the best time for this. After all, you’re young and I don’t deserve you at all. But I love you. I just want you to know that. So, Lizzie… will you marry me?” He asked, looking vulnerable as ever.

“Are you kidding, Red?! I know I said that I wanted to wait a while until I got married and by a while I meant a few years. But I can’t be apart from you. So, of course I’ll marry you!” She exclaimed.

He smiled widely before slipping the ring he bought her onto her hand. She gave him a massive, passionate kiss whilst she wrapped her arms around his waist. It was at that moment when the both of them truly realized, just how different their lives would be without one another and were glad that they were brought together by whatever power above. They wouldn’t have had it any other way.

// the end. //

**Author's Note:**

> 𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘦𝘯𝘵𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘬𝘶𝘥𝘰𝘴 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘥𝘦𝘦𝘱𝘭𝘺 𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘳𝘦𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥 :)


End file.
